


Nightmares

by WeiWuxiansParadise



Series: What we imagine in our minds becomes our world [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27816679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeiWuxiansParadise/pseuds/WeiWuxiansParadise
Summary: Nico has nightmares from his time in Tartarus. Thankfully, he knows how to settle them now.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: What we imagine in our minds becomes our world [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035420
Kudos: 32





	Nightmares

The camp was covered in shadows when Nico woke up, shaking and terrified. Nightmares were constantly a problem after being trapped alone in Tartarus, but, Nico thought, at least he had a way to calm down now. Silently, Nico slipped out of his cabin and walked across the damp grass to the Apollo cabin, walking from habit straight to Will Solace's bedside. Without waking the other, Nico settled closely to him, still shaking a little but feeling a bit better in Will's arms. 

When morning arises, Will is surprised at first to find a sleeping Nico beside him, but doesn't question it and just pulls him closer, hugging his boyfriend. Well, mostly to hide him from his cabin mates who were slowly waking, knowing how embarrassed Nico would be if they were caught.

"Hey Will" A camper at the door calls out, his head sticking through the door frame. 

"Have you seen Nico? Hazel arrived this morning to visit but we cant find him" Will thinks for a moment, before lowing the blanket to reveal Nico's head. 

The camper smiles, disappearing to calm Hazel down. 

"When did he arrive?" Another boy asks, making his bed slowly.

"I have absolutely no clue" Will answers, watching Nico snuggle closer, and covering him with blankets up to his neck again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written many years ago (2015), So here I am wanting to revive my writing hobby by publishing my old stories and hopefully adding in some new ones.


End file.
